


Gotta Love Panic Attacks.

by XepadAugustAtax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Characters to be add, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, F/M, Female OC and Male OC are twins, Future Relationship: Pietro/Female OC, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Relationships to be added in the future, The OCs are basically the Norse God Freyr and Norse Goddess Freya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XepadAugustAtax/pseuds/XepadAugustAtax
Summary: SunnyCharisma: Have a nice first day, Freya. Please make try and make friends. <3 :DFreyaGivesMercy: You too, Freyr. I'll be fine, don't worry <3 :DA shitty High School Group Chat FanFic using OCs I created. gotta love em, ya know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Korg, I'm made of...  
> Wait a minute, I'm not Korg, I'm Xepad... um... shit.
> 
> Well, welcome. So as time progresses, I will add screen names, characters, and relationships. so for right now, let us give you screen names after explaining my OCs a bit.
> 
> Freya: Elder sister of Freyr and the CEO of a company called Odilianne Inc. (which no one knows about) A bit of a gymnast and is very loving of music.  
> Freyr: Younger brother of Freya and her closest and only friend (even though they are siblings). Very caring of his elder sister, especially during her PTSD attacks (I'll explain on a later story). Blunt and honest to a fault. Can literally talk the pants off of someone.
> 
> Screen Names (Subject to change)  
> Freya: FreyaGivesMercy (Is a reference to her actual MCU OC who goes by the Superhero Alias of Mercy)  
> Freyr: SunnyCharisma  
> Pietro: SweetDreamsSpeedy (If you don't get this reference, X-Men Apocalypse)  
> Wanda: MagicalScarlet  
> Natasha: NatyaCheese  
> Bucky: MetalSouthPaw  
> Sam: FalcoLombardi  
> Clint: IvaratheBowman  
> Hela: ImHelaDead  
> Carol: HigherFartherFaster  
> Valkyrie: BringMeMoreBooze  
> MJ: WhatTheFuckRichard  
> Shuri: AreYouShuriAboutThat  
> (Hela is actually a 20-year-old college dropout but there is both a girls group chat and a guys group chat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screen Names are in the first chapter as of right now.

Tuesday 7:20 AM

Norse Twins

SunnyCharisma (Freyr)

AskForMercy (Freya)

SunnyCharisma: Hey sis, love you lots. This year is gonna be great. Please don't panic attack and don't get in trouble. <3

AskForMercy: I won't. And you too. Love you :D <3

 

Tuesday 10:30

The Audacious Ones

SweetDreamsSpeedy(Pietro)

NatyaCheese (Natasha)

MetalSouthPaw (Bucky)

FalcoLombardi (Sam)

IvaratheBowman (Clint)

SweetDreamsSpeedy: All im saying is that this girl i just met is pretty cute.

MetalSouthPaw: You say that about almost every girl. what makes this one different?

IvaratheBowman: She apparently has this mysterious vibe to her.

FalcoLombardi: Let me get a picture to show you Bucky.

NatyaCheese: you guys, we're taking a fucking chemistry quiz.

FalcoLombardi: (cute_white_hair.png)

FalcoLombardi: Oh shit shes looking at me.

MetalSouthPaw: jfc S- OH MY GOD SHE JUST SHATTERED HER PLASTIC CUP

Natya: Is she gonna be okay, she's bleeding!

SweetDreamsSpeedy: I'm gonna see if I can take her to the nurse.

MetalSouthPaw: Gl w/ that.

 

Tuesday: 10:40 AM

Norse Twins

SunnyCharisma (Freyr)

AskForMercy (Freya)

AskForMercy: Freyr, i hurt my hand.

SunnyCharisma: How did you manage that?

AskforMercy: I broke the plastic cup I was carrying.

AskForMercy: One of the students took me to the nurse and he seems nice.

SunnyCharisma: Why did you break the cup in the first place? and what's his name?

AskForMercy: Some dude took a picture of me and hold on.

AskForMercy: He said his name was Pietro Maximoff. he just complimented me and called me pretty.

SunnyCharisma: Oh dear. Freya... dont hurt him. Ill come in to check on you, do you want an ice cream sandwich?

AskForMercy: Yes please thankies o3o

SunnyCharisma: don't do that shit.

Tuesday: 11:00 AM

The Audacious Ones

SweetDreamsSpeedy(Pietro)

NatyaCheese (Natasha)

MetalSouthPaw (Bucky)

FalcoLombardi (Sam)

IvaratheBowman (Clint)

IvaratheBowman: hey pietro did you get her name and number?

SweetDreamsSpeedy: not her number no however I got her name. it's freya.

NatyaCheese: hmm

FalcoLombardi: what natasha?

NatyaCheese: nothing, just have to ask someone something next class.

FalcoLombardi: alright...

MetalSouthPaw: You all down for food after school?

IvaratheBowman: Yea totally.

SweetDreamsSpeedy: Wanda wanted to go check out the new game coming out.

IvaratheBowman: she can come with, im sure we would enjoy the extra company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual first chapter is done... woot woot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Freyr get added to the Audacious Ones, a little bit of information is given, and then an all girls chat is created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ScreenNames (subject to change  
> Freya: FreyaGivesMercy  
> Freyr: SunnyCharisma  
> Pietro: SweetDreamsSpeedy  
> Wanda: MagicalScarlet  
> Natasha: NatyaCheese  
> Bucky: MetalSouthPaw  
> Sam: FalcoLombardi  
> Clint: IvaratheBowman  
> Hela: ImHelaDead  
> Carol: HigherFartherFaster  
> Valkyrie: BringMeMoreBooze  
> MJ: WhatTheFuckRichard  
> Shuri: AreYouShuriAboutThat

Tuesday 1:20 PM

The Audcaious Ones

SweetDreamsSpeedy (Pietro)

NatyaCheese (Natasha)

MetalSouthPaw (Bucky)

FalcoLombardi (Sam)

IvaratheBowman (Clint)

natyacheese: Yep, my hunch was right.

metalsouthpaw: what hunch?

natyacheese: So i have this guy in two of my classes on A-Days, and he says that Freya is his sister, though his name is also a bit odd.

sweetdreamsspeedy: whats his name

natyacheese: Freyr. i also have his screen name, you mind me adding him here

metalsouthpaw: all in favor, say cash money

metalsouthpaw: cash money

natyacheese: cash money

ivarathebowman: cash money

sweetdreamsspeedy: cash money

falcolombardi: cash money

_NatyaCheese has added SunnyCharisma to The Audacious Ones_  


sunnycharisma: hullo

metalsouthpaw: sup

sunnycharisma: not much, just surviving.

natyacheese: well it is the first day back it can't be too bad.

sunnycharisma: yea but its also my first time in this school system since 5th grade, havent been in state for awhile

ivarathebowman: oh thats cool. so your sister

sunnycharisma: what about her

sweetdreamsspeedy: is she single

metalsouthpaw: dafuq pietro

sweetdreamsspeedy: what i just wanted to know

sunnycharisma: ...

sunnycharisma: ill let her answer that pietro. mind if i add her rq

metalsouthpaw: i dont see the problem with it

natyacheese: finally will have another person with some sense

_SunnyCharisma has added FreyaGivesMercy to the Audacious Ones_  


FreyaGivesMercy: you know at this point I question why i even try to avoid people, freyr.

_ FreyaGivesMercy has changed her name to SweetsLoverFreya _

sunnycharisma: pietro wanted to ask you a question

sweetsloverfreya: pietro?

sweetdreamsspeedy: the guy who took you to the nurse aka me

sweetsloverfreya: oh hai and thank you for doing that know wat you want?

sweetdreamsspeedy: are you single

sweetsloverfreya: yes but that doesnt mean youll get a piece of me right off the bat because you were nice

sweetdreamsspeedy: ouch

ivarathebowman: fucking roasted. and yikes

metalsouthpaw: can we keep her?

sunnycharisma: and now you know why that wasnt very cash money of you, pietro

metalsouthpaw: oh no we are keepin both of em

natyacheese: im okay with that

falcolombardi: goddamn though

natyacheese: so whats with the hair guys

sunnycharisma: uhhhhh...

sweetsloverfreya: Our hair is as white as it can be without being diagnosed with albinism

 

Tuesday: 1:45 pm

Untitled Chatroom

Members

NatyaCheese (Natasha)

_ NatyaCheese has changed the Chatroom Name to WeRunTheWorld _

_ NatyaCheese has added MagicalScarlet, SweetsLoverFreya, ImHelaDead, HigherFartherFaster, BringMeMoreBooze, WaspWoman, LancesandStarbucks, PepperPiper, PegTheCarts, WhatTheFuckRichard, GreenAssassin, ImNotASmurf, AreYouShuriAboutThat _

waspwoman: natasha what the fuck have you added us to?

imheladead: and why am I in it?

sweetsloverfreya: I think the reason why this happened is because the author wanted the girls to be in an all girls chat idk why though. He also needs to do what was asked of him.

whatthefuckrichard: who are you talking to

sweetsloverfreya: don't know i blanked out typing that

natyacheese: however shes not wrong, thisll be an all girls chat though, no boys

higherfartherfaster: what are pepper and peggy doing here though

pepper: we are girls too

bringmemorebooze: yeah, sure

imnotasmurf: who however are you @sweetsloverfreya

sweetsloverfreya: im the new girl in the school

magicalscarlet: so youre the one my brother was talking about.

sweetsloverfreya: yes i would believe so

imheladead: well, i'm headed back to sleep

sweetsloverfreya: i think the author is gonna end here though, hes got shit to do.

natyacheese: freya youre blanking out again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter! Tell me how you are enjoying it! Please, reviews would be amazing to me so I can figure out where to go from here!
> 
> For Those that don't know. This story takes place in the Virginia Public School System (And I'm not sure if i'm 100% correct) but every public school in the state of Virginia has a A-Day B-Day schedule meaning that on one day you have 4 classes and then the following day you have another four classes and then the third day you have the same classes.  
> To dumb this down. The week will go A-B-A-B-A one week, and B-A-B-A-B the second week, and if there is monday off (Like Labor Day, which is why this starts on a tuesday) the week is A-B-A-B, and the next week will be A-B-A-B-A, meaning that you will have the same classes you have on Friday the first week on Tuesday and Thursday the second week, and so on.  
> (It doesn't make a lot of sense to me either, don't worry).


End file.
